<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks by audrenes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328066">Sparks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes'>audrenes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aina Meis and Gueira make small cameos, Callbacks to the movie, Comic, Fancomic, Flirting, Fluff, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Promare 1st Anniversary, a flavor of romcom shenanigans, a walk in the woods, striking a match to symbolize affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo takes Lio out for a much needed break.</p>
<p>A 12 Page fancomic for the 1st anniversary of Promare's original Japanese release.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY ONE YEAR, PROMARE &lt;3</p>
<p>My film anniversary isn't until September but I couldn't not celebrate the film's original release date!!!</p>
<p>Enjoy :^)!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- SO, I was gonna make a different comic, but it slowly started to grow and I figure I'd reserve it for Sepetmber's anniversary &lt;3 Buckle up for a vibe check it'll be a big one &lt;33<br/>- "Why aren't they on a motorcycle?"<br/>- Galo whisked Lio away from paperwork and didn't wanna risk him falling off the bike &lt;3 also I wanted to draw the interior of a car. Baby steps until I make a Cars AU (LOL...... unless?).<br/>- Galo brought a whole fire extinguisher with him!!! It's fine!!!!!<br/>- It was also a callback to when he chastised Lio for making him light a fire for the first time in his life (before immediately striking a match LMAO)<br/>- There's something so effervescent about striking a match.<br/>- GALO IS A HUMAN JUNGLE GYM WHENEVER HE VISITS BURNISH FAMILIES WITH LIO, OKAY???<br/>- DID YOU KNOW that apparently in the first draft, <a href="https://twitter.com/mxfotia/status/1232207468354252801">Lio was gonna turn himself in because of all the damage he caused?</a> (everyone say thank you to Ru for translating the booklet &lt;3)<br/>- Anyway, I figured that if the law did come for Lio, Gueira and Meis would be angry about it while Lio allows himself to be taken in UNTIL Galo steps in front of him and defends him.<br/>- THE KISS!!!! &lt;3<br/>- Lio got cold so Galo gave him his hoodie (PFDP = Promepolis Fire Department). He's shirtless now, but I feel like Galo has a high internal body temp lol<br/>- I LOVE DRAWING LIO'S HAIR, OKAY???<br/>- I had Miranda Cosgrove's <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdBmyEsrQvE">Kissin U</a> on blast while I worked on the cover because the lyrics FIT, okay?<br/>- I'm a BIG fan of the "aren't we dating?"'/"WE'RE DATING???" trope. I made a <a href="https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1206737968561610753">one page comic</a> back in December with that and thought it would be nice to have a callback to it.<br/>- I love these idiots and I can't wait to celebrate my own anniversary with it in September &lt;3</p>
<p>I'm @https_aj on both <a href="https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/https_aj">Twitter</a>. Find me at <a href="https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/">@galoliogalilei</a> for pure shenanigans. (18+ tho bc I am more unhinged there lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>